


Under The Mistletoe

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [374]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Anonymous asked:  Brains/Virgil anon. Brains/Virgil and mistletoe kiss please ☺️from the fandom advent calendar list





	

“Virg, Brains wanted to see you down in his workshop.”

The request itself wasn’t unusual; Alan’s snickering in the background as Gordon delivered the message was.  Virgil paused in getting up, his mind quickly flipping through the possibilities.  It wasn’t April, or anyone’s birthday.  Then again, if Gordon and Alan were involved, just the fact it was a day ending in Y was reason enough to be up to something.

Virgil descended to the workshop level slowly, alert to danger.

He found Brains standing by his desk, head tilted up, though he turned to acknowledge Virgil’s arrival.  “I s-s-suppose we should be grateful they didn’t just fill the room.”

Virgil had to laugh - the exposed grid of Brains’ workshop, normally open to allow easy access to the network of cabling that was threaded throughout the island, was almost lost in a forest of greenery.  “I guess that would defeat the purpose,” Virgil admitted, impressed despite himself.  It wasn’t as if mistletoe was native to the island, or indeed the entire south pacific.  They must have flown it in by the crate, to have this much on hand.

“There was a n-n-note,” Brains added, passing over the small card.

 _This is to help you figure it it_.

Virgil handed it back.  “The three smiley faces are a bit much,” was the only comment he felt confident in making.  The implications of the words were still too big to get his head around in one go.

“It must have taken some effort,” Brains replied, equally careful as he gestured at the dangling bunches above them.

They fell into an uneasy silence.

From the other doorway came a loud sigh, the sound of someone shushing, and then Scott’s voice saying “fine.”  He appeared a moment later, jabbing a finger towards both of them for emphasis.  “Let me make this clear.  You two.  Stop pining for each other.  It’s getting embarrassing.” The jabbing finger pointed upwards.  “That is mistletoe.  It is nearly Christmas.  You are standing _under_  the mistletoe.  Do I need to draw you a diagram?”

Brains pushed his glasses up his nose, his cheeks colouring.  “N-n-no, that’s quite alright.  I think we can manage.”

Scott threw up his arms and walked out, yelling, “See that you do” over his shoulder.  A second later came the unmistakable sound of Scott chivvying the two youngest back upstairs.

Virgil stole a step closer.  “We _are_  under mistletoe, and it _is_  Christmas,” Virgil said quietly.  This close, he could see Brains’ blush deepen, and he was struck again with a strong desire to lean in and _taste_  it.

Brains fingers were tentative as they found the rested on Virgil’s bicep, playing with the fabric of his shirt.  “I s-s-suppose tradition demands…?”

Virgil bit his lip.  “What do you demand?” he asked, needing to be one hundred percent sure.

Brains locked his gaze with Virgil’s.  “May I have a Christmas kiss?” he asked, steady and bold.

Virgil felt his smile tug at his cheeks even as he leaned in for what he hoped would be the first of many.


End file.
